The Juliet's Revenge
by ren ichizuki
Summary: "Namanya Naruto. dia ramah pada siapa saja. tapi dia tidak suka disentuh oleh lelaki."  bagaimana bila Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah dicium orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

"Kakak, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya si pemilik rambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," kata pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya pemuda tersebut lagi.

Naruto tersenyum,"Iya. aku mau kak!"

**Rate : M**

**Not for children!**

**Rape, lime!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Juliet's Revenge By YumeYume-chan**

Pagi yang tenang di Konoha high school, mengingat saat ini adalah waktunya homeroom dimulai. Semua kelas tampak sedang sibuk belajar. Namun, ada satu kelas yang tenang, tetapi bukan karena sedang sibuk homeroom. Melainkan karena aktivitas masing-masing siswa. Yah, beginilah keadaan setiap kelas yang akan diajar oleh Kakashi.

Mengapa?

Sudah hal yang umum bila seorang Kakahi selalu terlambat satu jam. Meski begitu, tidak seorang pun siswa yang mengeluh, karena cara mengajarnya yang baik sehingga waktu yang sedikit pun sudah cukup bagi siswa untuk memahami pelajaran.

Grek!

Pintu kelas dibuka, menampilkan sosok seorang guru berambut coklat dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas. Umino Iruka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapanya ramah. Semua siswa pun segera duduk dengan tenang dan memebalas sapaannya.

"Maaf, saya harus mengambil waktu kalian sejenak. Berhubung Kakashi-sensei belum datang, jadi saya diminta oleh Tsunade-sama untuk memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian. Bertemanlah dengannya dan jangan bertengkar ya?" kata Iruka dengan lembut. Sedangkan para siswa sweat drop. Oh, penyakit Iruka yang selalu menyamakan mereka dengan anak SD kambuh lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan para siswanya yang masih sweat drop, Iruka lalu memanggil murid baru tersebut. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut raven dan bermata hitam memasuki ruangan tersebut. Para siswi lansung saja terdengar berbisik-bisik.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak suka perempuan berisik," kata Sasuke singkat namun berefek dengan diamnya para siswi yang sibuk bergosip tentang dirinya.

Iruka tersenyum,"Nah, Sasuke silahkan duduk di bangku ke tiga sebelah kanan. Di situ kosong," kata Iruka lalu ia pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tampak mendatangi Sasuke."Hyuuga Neji. Ketua kelas," katanya memeperkenalkan diri.

"Hn, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya mau memberi tahumu agar tidak macam-macam dengan gadis yang duduk disebelahmu. Dia itu sangat berbahaya," kata Neji lalu pergi.

"Gadis?" kata Sasuke lirih.

* * *

Ternyata hari ini Kakashi tidak datang mengajar. Dan jam kedua adalah olahraga. Hari ini mereka akan main basket. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga mereka pun segera menuju lapangan basket.

Namun, yang mengherankan Sasuke adalah semua siswa dari kelas lain tampak berkumpul di jendela melihat ke arah mereka. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Sasuke bingung.

Saat Gai-sensei mulai mengebsen mereka, satu per satu para siswa yang melihat mereka pun semakin banyak.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hadir."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"…."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hadir sensei!" suara lembut seorang gadis tampak menyeruak di antara kerumunan para siswa yang sedang berbaris. Saat itulah Sasuke melihatnya. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang bisa membuat laki-laki membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tubuhnya tidak gemuk, tidak juga kurus. Lebih tepat dibilang montok. Dengan dada yang cukup besar dan pinggul yang padat. Baju olahraganya yang berlengan pendek membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna.. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua. Mata birunya tampak bersinar penuh semangat.

Setiap lelaki yang melihatnya pasti akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Saatnya permainan basket dimulai. Pada kelompok putra, tampak kelompok Neji sangat unggul. Apalagi ditambah Sasuke di dalamnya. Lalu pada kelompok putri, permainan dikuasai oleh tim Naruto. Bahkan tim Naruto berhasil memperoleh kemenangan telak dengan beberapa kali dunk dari Naruto.

Jam olahraga berakhir, saat mereka akan meninggalkan lapangan tampak seorang pria besar menghadang Naruto.

"Uzumaki, aku ingin kau masuk dalam tim basket putri," kata pria tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum centil,"Aduh kak, saya kan sudah bilang saya tidak bisa ikut klub apapun. Apa kakak lupa? Atau kakak-kakak lain yang dulu datang, tidak menyampaikan pesanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, kau harus ikut klub basket. Bila kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata senior tersebut.

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto dengan riang.

"Jangan Naruto! kakak itu kan mesum. Dia pasti hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk menyentuhmu saja," kata seorag gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Matsuri tenang saja. Kau tidak lupa dengan guru olahraga tahun lalu kan?" tanya Naruto riang. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya bisa meneguk ludah paksa. Dia jadi bingung, ingin melarang pertandingan mereka karena khawatir pada Naruto atau pada kakak besar yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

Senior itu mendrible bola mendekati Naruto yang mencoba menahannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil kesempatan memegang dada Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan berputar namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Kedutan kesal terlihat dikeningnya. Ternyata senior itu juga berbalik dan meremas pinggulnya.

"Kakak," sapanya riang dengan senyum manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya senior yang sudah berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Kakak hebat sekali ya main basketnya? Tangan kakak benar-benar lincah dan 'cepat'," sahut Naruto ramah.

"Oh, kau mau diajar ya?" kata senior tersebut.

"Untuk main basket perlu tangan ya kak?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang semakin manis. Sedangkan Matsuri dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk melihat adegan KDLS (Kekerasan Dalam Lingkungan Sekolah).

"Yah, begitulah. Tangan yang kuat," jawab senior tersebut, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tampaknya kakak harus istirahat main basket selama beberapa bulan ya?" kata Naruto.

Dan sebelum senior tersebut mencerna kalimatnya, sudah terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah. Dan teriakan kesakitan dari senior tersebut pun melengking ke seluruh sekolah.

Wajah riang Naruto tadi, kini berubah menjadi dingin."Basket hanya kau jadikan alasan untuk bisa melakukan pelecehan terselubung. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kedua tanganmu itu tidak usah dipakai saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berlalu pergi.

Sasuke tampak menegang di atap sekolah. Ia melihat dengan jelas kejadian tadi. Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat dan langsung memiting lengan senior sampai patah. Kejadian itu benar-benar cepat.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu. Cucu kepala sekolah. Sejujurnya dia gadis yang ramah pada siapa saja. Hanya saja terkhusus laki-laki, ia tidak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa. Mantan pacarnya sudah banyak sekali. Mereka semua tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak mau disentuh. Bahkan ada yang nekat merangkulnya, langsung masuk rumah sakit karena tulang bahunya retak setelah dibanting olehnya." Kata Neji.

"Gadis yang aneh," sahut Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke hendak membuka pintu atap sekolah saat ia mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita. Penasaran, Sasuke membuka sedikit pintu tersebut dan matanya membulat saat melihat Naruto sedang berciuman dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

Tangan Naruto tampak melingkari leher pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut memeluk pinggang Naruto, kaki kanannya ia letakkan di antara selangkangan Naruto. sesekali tampak digesek-gesekkannya lututnya dengan selangkangan Naruto.

"Ummh, aah….. hmmh…" Naruto mendesah keras.

Puas mencium bibir Naruto, pemuda tersebut melepas baju Naruto dan menghisap dadanya meninggalkan kissmark di tempat itu. Tangannya terkadang meremas dada Naruto yang tidak dihisapnya.

"Haaah….emmh…..uuuhhhhh aaahhhh," desahnya.

Saat pemuda tersebut mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok Naruto, ia langsung ditahan oleh Naruto."Cukup Sai. Pergilah," ujar Naruto dingin.

Setelah Sai pergi, Naruto pun berkata,"keluarlah Uchiha. Aku tahu kau melihat kami sejak tadi."

"Sebaiknya bereskan pakaianmu Uzumaki," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Bukannya melakukan yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto malah berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan membuka pakaian atasannya. Sehingga ia bertelanjang dada di depan Sasuke. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menyentuhkannya ke dadanya.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan tangan Sasuke yang bergetar di payudaranya."Kenapa Uchiha? Kau tetaplah laki-laki biasa bukan? Dengan tampang dingin begitu, kau menyuruhku memakai baju? Padahal aku yakin kau juga pasti akan terangsang bila aku melakukan ini padamu kan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mempererat tangan Sasuke di dadanya. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri mulai meremas kejantanan Sasuke.

Napas Sasuke memburu, wajahnya berkeringat dan kejantanannya yang diremas Naruto mulai menegang. Topengnya retak seketika.

"Punyamu besar juga ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Seketika ia lepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Sasuke dan ia segera membereskan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? bukankah kau tidak suka disentuh?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kembali memasang topeng Uchihanya.

"Karena kau berambut gelap dan bermata hitam," kata Naruto. Ia mencium sekilas Sasuke lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, bisa kita bicara?" panggil pemuda yang ternyata Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu agar tidak jatuh dalam perangkap Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Dia sudah menjadikanmu target berikutnya. Karena kau bermata hitam dan berambut hitam. Alasan aku bisa menyentuhnya pun karena hal yang sama. Padahal aku tulus menyukainya. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap saja didatanginya. Aku permisi," kata Sai meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku.

"Jadi Sai sudah mengatakannya padamu ya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang mengagetkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar pada Naruto, lalu kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan menantangku Uchiha," kata Naruto dengan ramah. Tangannya ia letakkan di antara selangkangan Sasuke.

Kaget dengan sikap Naruto, Sasuke mencoba berdiri namun segera ditahan oleh Naruto, sehingga ia duduk kembali.

"Kalau berdiri, mereka bisa melihat tanganku yang sedang melakukan ini lho," ujar Naruto yang langsung meremas kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang pinggiran meja erat-erat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto pada kejantanannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat akibat perlakuannya. Ia mulai menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana. Meremas langsung kejantanan Sasuke tanpa penghalang apa-apa.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan."Temui aku di atap sekolah sore nanti. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Aku tunggu lho, kalau cowok kau pasti tidak akan melanggar kata-katamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pun menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

* * *

Di atap sekolah…..

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga. Kau membuatku menunggu lama Sasuke-kun," ujar Naruto.

"Jawab aku," desis Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tenang lalu berkata,"aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sai. Manjakan aku."

"Sayangnya aku tidak berminat pada pelacur," kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya seolah tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke."Maksudmu apa?"

"Gadis yang mau saja disentuh oleh lelaki hanya karena laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur di mataku," jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pelacur begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"…."

"Kau berani juga ya, Uchiha," desis Naruto dingin. Dan dia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan menciumnya. Namun tidak ada sedikit pun reaksi dari Sasuke untuk membalasnya.

Masih tetap memeluk Sasuke, Naruto berbisik tepat di telinganya."Kalau begitu, aku pakai cara halus saja ya?" dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto menyuntikkan sesuatu pada leher Sasuke.

"Kau!" hardik Sasuke tertahan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merasa lemas dan panas. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dan napasnya memburu, wajahnya yang putih mulai memerah.

"A….apa yang ka….kau la….ku….kan," susah payah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tampang tidak bersalah."Aku hanya memberimu sedikit vitamin penambah gairah kok. Karena kau tidak mau memanjakan aku, jadi aku buat saja kau harus melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh benci,"Dasar pelacur murahan."

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto langsung membuka baju Sasuke yang ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya baju. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto meremas kejantanan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke melenguh tertahan.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja. Melawan pun percuma. hasratmu yang tidak dikeluarkan, akan membuat obat ini bereaksi lebih lama. Apa kau mau terus di tempat ini sampai malam dengan hasrat yang tidak bisa tersalurkan?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke yang semakin terpengaruh obat perangsang darinya tidak melawan lagi, naruto segera menelanjangi Sasuke, lalu ia pun menindih Sasuke.

Tangannya meremas kejantanan Sasuke hingga menegang, lalu ia apit di antara kedua pahanya. Ia pun melumat bibir Sasuke sampai puas. Setelah itu, ciumannya turun di leher Sasuke dan ia meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di tempat itu. Juga di dada Sasuke. Saat ia merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang semakin menegang, ia lalu menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dan sesekali memijatnya dengan keras. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Naruto.

Setelah meneguk semua sari Sasuke, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampaknya kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Namun sebelum pergi ia sempat berkata,"Uchiha memang selalu menganggapku pelacur."

Lalu, ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbaring tanpa busana.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke tersadar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati Naruto di tempat itu. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan Naruto padanya.

'TERIMA KASIH ATAS PELAYANANMU. SELAMAT TINGGAL, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGUMU LAGI.'

"Brengsek!" desisnya marah. Lalu ia pun memakai pakaiannya dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

'Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam dengan perlakuanmu ini? Tunggu saja pembalasanku dasar pelacur!'

* * *

"Shikamaru, cari semua info tentang Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hah, kau ini kenapa selalu merepotkan?"

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Sampai lubang hitam itu berhenti menelan semua kebahagiaanku," ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kau tahu, siapa yang membuat lubang itu semakin besar," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang mencipatkan lubang itu. Sebaiknya jangan campuri urusanku lagi, atau kau mau manusia dengan dalih 'ayah' itu juga membencimu? Kau tentu tidak mau kan, Gaara?" sahut Naruto lagi.

"Ayah peduli padamu Naruto," Sahut Gaara.

"Peduli seperti apa? Karena dia membencinya, kakak yang seharusnya masih hidup sampai saat ini akhirnya meninggal! Seandainya dia peduli padaku, dia pasti akan membantuku menyelamatkan kakak!" seru Naruto. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sepasang langit miliknya.

"Naruto,-"

"Aku sudah memohon padanya agar menyelamatkan kakak. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak memperdulikan tangisanku, permohonanku. Apa itu yang namanya peduli?" teriak naruto histeris.

"Naruto!" bentak Gaara.

"Tidak usah memperdulikan aku, Namikaze!" lalu Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara di tangga.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…..

Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, saat seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Namun ia sama sekali tidak sanggup melawan karena sapu tangan yang digunakan orang itu ternyata diberi chloroform.

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Dulunya, ia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kakaknya bernama Namikaze Gaara, sekarang sedang kuliah di Konoha University jurusan manajemen. Keluarga ini dulunya sangat harmonis, namun entah apa yang membuatnya jadi berantakan. Mungkin karena kematian Kushina. Oh, ya! perusahaan Namikaze ini merupakan saingan berat perusahaan ayahmu. Hanya itu, informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan. aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi lain."_

"Nngh!" Naruto mendesah lirih. Ia masih pusing akibat pengaruh obat bius tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara datar menyapa telinga Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Bukankah kau tertarik padaku yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Uchiha, eh! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikat tanganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir setelah melakukan yang kemarinn kau bisa lepas begitu saja? Hari ini aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi seorang pelacur!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Selama ini, kau tidak membiarkan Sai menyentuhmu sampai ke 'dalam' bukan? Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Apa?"

**TBC**

**MIND TO r N r pLEASE?**

**REGARDS**

**REN ICHIZU  
**


	2. The Truth of The Dearest Aniki

**Rate : M**

**Not for children!**

**Rape, lime, lemon!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Juliet's Revenge By Ren Ichizuki**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke tidak menunggu keterkejutan Naruto hilang, dengan segera ia mencium Naruto dengan kasar. Dan meremas payudara Naruto yang sudah tidak ditutupi apapun. Sejak awal ia memang sudah melepas pakaian Naruto.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Naruto mencoba untuk berontak. Namun sayang, kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun selain berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin berakhir begini. Satu-satunya hal yang ia jaga selama ini akan direbut secara paksa. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Plakk!

Pipi Naruto terasa panas dan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke baru saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, dasar pelacur murahan!" desis Sasuke.

"_**Semua ini salahmu! Dasar pelacur murahan!"**_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya meremas dada Naruto dengan keras. Sedangkan mulutnya menyusuri leher Naruto dan sesekali ia gigit dengan kasar sampai berdarah.

Namun yang membingungkannya adalah Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan. Tidak juga bersuara ataupun mendesah. Tatapan matanya kosong dan terus menatap ke depan, seolah tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah kau ingin dimanja hm?" tanya Sasuke dingin, namun hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian di kamar itu.

Kesal karena diacuhkan, Sasuke langsung saja mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto dan menghentakkannya dengan kasar. Setelah masuk, dengan segera ia melakukan gerakan in – out dengan brutalnya. Namun Naruto tidak juga bereaksi.

Saat akan mencapai klimaks, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya di mulut Naruto dan memaksanya menghisap kejantanannya dan ia pun menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Naruto.

"Sudah aku duga, kau ini pelacur murahan. Kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya kan? Lalu mengapa kau menolakku?"

Setelah melakukan hal itu pada Naruto, Sasuke pun melepaskan Naruto dan melemparkan baju Naruto. "Pergilah, terima kasih atas pelayananmu."

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Naruto memakai pakaiannya kembali. Lalu sebelum pergi, dia pun berkata,"Kau dan ayahmu memang tidak ada bedanya Uchiha. Aku pernah bilang, bahwa bahwa 'semua Uchiha memang menganggapku pelacur'. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak berpikir begitu. Dan kau sudah berhasil menghinakan aku di hadapannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Tanyalah pada dirimu, pada siapa kau memperlihatkan perbuatanmu tadi," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menyusuri seluruh ruangan kamarnya dengan matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. seketika matanya terpaku pada dinding yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke terbelalak."Tidak mungkin!"

* * *

"_**Naruto, meski perempuan kau ini ternyata seperti cowok ya?" kata seorang pemuda bermata hitam pada Naruto yang ketahuan sedang memanjat pohon mangga.**_

"_**Eh? kakak! Kakak kapan pulang?" tanya Naruto yang langsung melompat turun.**_

_**Pemuda itu tersenyum, melihat reaksi Naruto."Kau ini mentang-mentang sudah aku ajari bela diri, bukan berarti kau boleh sembarang menggunakannya untuk panjat pohon begini!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.**_

"_**Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Aku ini kan pacar kakak!" gerutu Naruto.**_

"_**Ah, iya ya. kau ini pacarku ya? kalau begitu aku boleh melakukan ini?" sahut pemuda tersebut dan langsung mencium kening Naruto.**_

"_**Kakak?"kata Naruto dengan wajah merona**_

"_**Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk tidak melakukan lebih dari ini sampai kita menikah nanti. Saat kau berusia 17 tahun, aku akan menikahimu."**_

"Kakak, aku sebentar lagi berusia 17 tahun. Kakak akan menepati janji kan? Atau kakak akan meninggalkanku yang sudah kotor ini?" tanya Naruto pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memandangnya teduh.

"**Tentu saja tidak. Seperti apapun mereka melakukannya padamu, bagiku kau tetap bersih Naruto."**

"Kakak?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isak tangis dari seorang gadis berambut pirang di pinggir bukit tersebut. Ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah memperhatikannya. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal,"Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

* * *

Sasuke memandang gerbang dari atap sekolah. Ia tengah mengawasi seseorang yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di halaman sekolah tersebut.

"Keluarga Namikaze merupakan keluarga terpandang di daerah ini. Mereka adalah saingan berat keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Keluarga itu juga sangat tertutup, sehingga media maupun orang lain tidak ada yang tahu mengenai masalah pribadi mereka."

Sebuah suara menghentikan Sasuke dari aktivitasnya memandangi Naruto. Dia melirik Neji yang sudah mengganggu aktivitasnya itu.

Neji yang ditatap hanya menatap ke kejauhan. Lalu mulai bicara lagi,"sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu terjadi perselisihan berat antara Uchiha dan Namikaze. Perselisihan atau tepatnya persaingan antar perusahaan tersebut juga diikuti dengan gerakan bawah tanah masing-masing pihak, sehingga menimbulkan korban jiwa yang anehnya tidak diketahui oleh polisi."

"Aku sudah dengar masalah itu."

"Hm, aku harap kau tidak menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Uzumaki itu. Kalau kau tidak mau nyawamu dalam bahaya. Walau bagaimanapun, Namikaze dan Uchiha tidak pernah bisa akur. Kami, Hyuuga, tidak ingin direpotkan lagi seperti dulu," sahut Neji lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke, ingatlah kau harus menghormati perempuan. Karena ibu kita adalah seorang perempuan. Kalau kau menyakiti perempuan, sama saja dengan menyakiti ibu kita."**_

"Maafkan aku, aniki. Aku telah menyakitinya. Andai kau di rumah saat ini, apa yang akan kau katakan? Haah, apakah pekerjaanmu di Eropa benar-benar tidak bisa membuatmu pulang?" keluh Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Matsuri dan teman-teman wanitanya yang lain.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke datar lalu berujar dengan dingin,"ada apa Uchiha?"

"Aku ingin kita bicara," kata Sasuke.

"…."

"…."

"Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya. Setelah meminta izin pada teman-temannya, Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke ke atap sekolah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku. Perbuatanku padamu benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Sasuke.

"Mudah sekali kau minta maaf, apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan kemarin adalah menghinakan aku? Terlebih lagi, di hadapan Itachi-sensei orang yang begitu aku hormati," sahut Naruto pedas.

"Kau mengenal aniki?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku, bisa dikatakan adalah muridnya. Tidak aku sangka, seseorang yang begitu terhormat seperti dirinya punya adik bejat sepertimu."

"Aku, benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sasuke. Penyesalan begitu jelas di matanya.

Air mata mengalir lembut dari kristal biru milik Naruto. "Dengan seenaknya kau membuatkau seolah menjadi wanita murahan. Lalu sekarang kau meminta maaf. Apa kau tahu, kau benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahmu! Menganggap segala sesuatu bisa dilakukan dengan sesuka hati dan bila tidak disukai bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak suka bila ayah yang ia hormati disangkut pautkan dengan kesalahannya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu? Tiga tahun lalu, hanya karena persaingan perusahaan ia memerintahkan seseorang untuk menculikku dan menghancurkanku. Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang suruhan ayahmu itu? Dia memperkosaku!"

Sasuke terpaku. Ia benar-benar terkejut, dengan kabar yang didengarnya dari Naruto. sekejam itukah ayahnya?

"Tidak mungkin," desisnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin katamu? Apa yang kau ketahui hah? Kau yang baru saja muncul di Konoha ini tahu apa? Andai saja bukan karena Itachi-sensei yang menyelamatkanku, sudah pasti aku akan gila saat ini. kau pikir, bagaimana rasanya diculik selama berhari-hari dan selama itu pula kau terus dihinakan? Diperkosa beramai-ramai, seolah kau adalah sampah!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Kini ia jatuh terduduk.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto tentang ayahnya, kakaknya, dan dirinya yang dihinakan. Ia merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit, ia tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya. Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya.

"Aku yang belum genap berusia 14 tahun saat itu, harus menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh atas perintah ayahmu yang membenci ayahku. Lalu Itachi-sensei yang menyelamatkan aku, justru dibunuh. Apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"…."

"Ayahmu sendiri. Tepat di depan mataku."

Mungkin tidak ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke dari ini. Berita tentang kakaknya yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Tidak mungkin. Ayah bilang aniki sedang mengurus perusahaan di Eropa. Tidak mungkin," ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto tertawa miris,"kau benar-benar bodoh Uchiha Sasuke. Mengurus perusahaan tanpa kabar sedikit pun? Bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu, ia tidak pernah meneleponmu sama sekali. Adik kesayangannya."

Tidak sanggup mendengar yang lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kakak, akan aku hancurkan Uchiha untukmu,' batin Naruto.

* * *

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara denganmu," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tampaknya serius sekali," tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tentang aniki."

Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah Mikoto.

"Tum-"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?" tanya Fugaku memotong ucapan Mikoto.

"Di mana aniki sekarang?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan dia ada di Eropa mengurusi perusahaan," jawab Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa dia tidak pernah pulang? Bahkan memberi kabar sedikit pun?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah," kata Fugaku.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto. Suaranya mulai serak.

"Ayah macam apa kau ini? kau sama sekali tidak tahu kabar anakmu sendiri? Atau aniki tidak memberi kabar karena di akhirat tidak ada telepon?"

"Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" tanya Fugaku langsung.

"Jadi benar? Benar bahwa kau sendiri yang membunuh aniki dan membohongiku selama tiga tahun ini?" seru Sasuke.

"Dia bukan anikimu lagi! dia sudah berpihak pada Namikaze demi melindungi gadis ingusan itu!" ujar Fugaku.

"Hentikan!" histeris Mikoto. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan putranya.

"Kau bukan manusia! Apa hanya dengan alasan itu, lantas kau bisa membunuh anakmu sendiri?" seru Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia meninggalkan mansion Uchiha tidak peduli pada panggilan ibu maupun ayahnya.

* * *

"Malam sudah larut. Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke yang terus terdiam di taman.

"Aku meninggalkan rumah," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata,"kalau mau menginaplah di rumahku."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Keluargaku sedang pergi," kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu aniki," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat sensei."

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun sesaat setelah Sasuke tiba di rumah Naruto. Suara gemuruh Guntur dan kilat yang menyambar tampaknya tidak mempengaruhi Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Gaara, aku rasa pakaiannya bisa kau gunakan," kata Naruto lalu menunjukkan kamar Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa begini? Bukankah Namikaze dan Uchiha saling membenci?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, toh aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu," jawab Naruto cuek dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kakak, tunggulah aku. Sebentar lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi,' batin Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke menuruni tangga hendak mengambil air minum ketika didengarnya suara seorang wanita dan lelaki sedang berdebat. Arah suara itu tampaknya berasal dari ruang keluarga.

"Apa maksudmu membawanya kemari?"

"Kau sendiri, bukankah seharusnya berada di Otto bersama tuan Namikaze?" suara dingin si wanita yang diyakini Sasuke adalah suara Naruto tampaknya menantang lawan bicaranya.

"Naruto, dia adalah Uchiha. Apa kau lupa-"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu? Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan persaingan bodoh kalian."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga."

"Seujung jari saja kau menyentuhnya, aku yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu Gaara!" Seru Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" tanya Gaara kembali.

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum menjawab,"Apapun yang aku rencanakan, bukan urusanmu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kakak karena perang bodoh ini."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Entahlah, dia memang mirip kakak."

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada semua pemuda yang kau kencani," kata Gaara lagi.

"Kalau begitu tebaklah rencanaku. Kau adalah kebanggan Namikaze itu bukan?" tantang Naruto.

"Tidak sopan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain Uchiha," desis Gaara dingin lalu berjalan ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung mendengar langkah Gaara yang semakin mendekat. Ia pikir hidupnya sudah pasti berakhir, dengan ditemukannya ia oleh Gaara.

"Setelah bertemu Itachi-san, aku harap kau segera menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru. Bila tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkanmu menemui Itachi-san," desis Gaara lalu meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

**TBC**

buat semua yang udah ngereview fic gue ini, gue ucapin banyak terima kasih...

sorry, gue belum bisa bales review secara pribadi...

oke, gue rasa itu aja, jangan lupa review fic gue lagi oke?

thanks...

ren!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Gue balik lagi buat ngelanjutin nih fic. And makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview nie fic gaje bin nista. And sorry buat lama updatenya. Oh ya, gue mau minta tolong jangan nambah-namabahin embel-embel –chan di belakang nama gue. Well, gue risih aja ngedengernya. And the last, gue harap loe semua suka ma nih fic abal.**

**Happy reading guys….

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Juliet's Revenge by Ren Ichizuki**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Maaf kau jadi mendengar pertengkaran kami," ucap Naruto yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpakuannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya membalas dengan 'hn' andalannya. Lalu tanpa sadar mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ini," ucap Naruto lagi seraya menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Sasuke. Bukannya menerima air yang ditawarkan Naruto, Sasuke malah menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sembari memindahkan gelas yang di tangannya ke tangan Sasuke. "Kau turun malam-malam begini karena haus kan? Tadinya aku juga ingin minum sebelum bertemu Gaara," jelasnya pada Sasuke, lalu mengambil segelas lagi air mineral untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengikuti Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya, Sasuke pun menandaskan minuman di gelasnya dengan sekali minum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum menyerahkan kembali gelasnya pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama," Naruto menjawab lembut, "tidurlah. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Hn."

Gemuruh guntur tak berhenti bernyanyi sepanjang sisa malam itu. Namun di salah satu kamar utama yang beraksen kuning pucat, tampak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang tengah tertidur dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Namun bila diperhatikan lebih dekat, maka dapat terlihat matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya sekarang ini. Apakah mimpi buruk, ataukah mimpi yang begitu indah hingga membuatnya terharu.

"_**Akh, maaf aku tidak sengaja."**_

"_**Hei anak kecil, hati-hati kalau jalan!"**_

"_**Grrr, jangan panggil aku anak kecil. Aku ini sudah kelas dua SMP!"**_

"_**Che, baru kelas dua SMP sudah sombong. Badan saja masih boncel begini!"**_

"_**Hei sudahlah. Nona, aku juga minta maaf. karena aku juga tidak hati-hati. Tapi kenapa kau seperti dikejar sesuatu?" si pemuda bertanya dengan ramah, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa wajahnya menghangat.**_

"_**Ah, anu aku sedang dikejar pengawalku. Aku ingin jalan sendiri tapi- waa! Maaf aku pergi dulu!" si gadis pun langsung pergi dengan langkah seribu.**_

_**_oOOOo_**_

"_**Hai, kau yang kemarin kan? Kabur dari pengawalmu lagi ya?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengambil posisi di bawah meja seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah meja. Padahal ia sedang menyembunyikan gadis pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin dengan tubuhnya yang besar.**_

"_**Ah, ahahahaha, hai," gadis pirang dengan safir biru itu tampak salah tingkah.**_

"_**Tampaknya mereka masih lama di sini, kau mau kelua denganku? Aku jamin mereka tidak akan mengenalimu."**_

"_**Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"**_

"_**Pakai ini," si pemuda memberikan jaket bertudung yang ia kenakan pada gadis itu, lalu mengikatkan sapu tangannya ke kepala gadis itu untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya yang indah. Mereka pun keluar dari restoran itu tanpa diketahui oleh pengawal gadis pirang itu. Sebab mereka mengira tubuh mungil di samping si pemuda adalah anak laki-laki.**_

"_**Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku Naruto. Kau?"**_

"_**Aku tahu kau Namikaze Naruto. Aku sudah menelepon Gaara, sebenatr lagi dia pasti akan sampai."**_

"_**Eh? Kau kenal nii-chan? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"**_

_**Si pemuda tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. "Tanyalah pada nii-chanmu. Aku temannya kok."**_

_**Si pemuda pun langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sedang terbengong-bengong dengan wajah merah itu.

* * *

**_

Pagi yang berbeda menyambut Sasuke hari itu. Bila biasanya dia akan dibangunkan oleh maidnya, maka hari itu ia terbangun sendiri. Bila biasanya ia akan ditanya akan makan apa, maka hari itu ia menyusuri tangga mansion Uzumaki itu dan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa bahan dapur yang akan ia olah menjadi sarapan untuknya dan Naruto. Ya, dia memasak sendiri. Meskipun dia hanya tahu sedikit masakan. Ia pun mengambil bawang merah dan putih serta cabai yang ada di tempat penyimpanan makanan. Memotong-motongnya, lalu mengambil nasi di rice cooker dan mendinginkannya. Dan terus menyibukkan diri untuk membuat nasi goreng sebagai sarapan.

Derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga mengusik konsentrasinya pada penggorengan yang ia pegang. Ia tahu siapa yang baru saja turun dan kini berada di dapur, dan sedang mengacak-acak isi kulkasnya. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si pemilik mansion, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh? Ada kau ya? Selamat pagi."

"Hn, selamat pagi," Sasuke membalas sapaan gadis itu dengan sedikit melirik padanya. Namun ia segera mengalihkan kembali konsentrasinya ke penggorengan di depan matanya saat menyadari Naruto hanya menamaki kaos oblong kebesaran yang menutupi sampai 15 cm di atas lututnya dan sukses memamerkan kakinya yang err…. Seksi? Di tambah lagi kerahnya kebesaran sehingga pundak Naruto yang sebelah kanan juga terekspos.

"Sebaiknya ganti bajumu," ucapnya singkat pada gadis itu. Naruto yang sadar apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan segera lari kembali ke kamarnya.

Hampir satu jam Sasuke menunggu dengan nasi goreng yang sudah tersedia di meja makan ketika Naruto turun dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah segar. "Maaf lama menunggu, aku sekalian mandi tadi," ucapnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Makanlah, aku tidak tahu rasanya pas di lidahmu atau tidak," ucap Sasuke dan mulai menikmati nasinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih. Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto lalu menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goring ke mulutnya.

Tes….tes….tes….

Seketika air mata luruh ke wajah gadis ayu itu saat merasakan nasi goreng buatan Sasuke. Kontan saja Sasuke dibuat terkejut olehnya. Sehingga ia buru-buru menyodorkan segelas teh manis ke arah Naruto. "Apa masakanku terlalu pedas?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," pemilik safir itu berkata lirih, "hanya saja rasanya sangat mirip dengan nasi goreng buatan sensei."

"Aku memang diajari aniki," ujar Sasuke setelah lama terdiam, "dia bilang dia belajar dari calon ibu mertuanya."

Lagi, mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Makanan di piring mereka terabaikan begitu saja. Suasana langsung terasa kaku karena pembahasan mengenai sosok yang telah pergi tersebut.

"Makanlah. Kalau tidak dimakan, berarti tidak menghargai sensei. Lagipula setelah ini kita masih harus mengunjunginya," ucap naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Hn."

* * *

Pukul 09.00 pagi mobil sedan hitam milik Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Mereka mengambil jalan kecil untuk menghindari kemacetan di akhir pekan itu. Semakin lama, jalan yang dilalui kendaraan elegan beroda empat itu semakin sepi.

Mereka melewati jalanan yang tampaknya mengarah ke pegunungan. Setengah jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di sebuah bukit yang udaranya cukup sejuk untuk ukuran musim panas yang sedang berlangsung.

Naruto langsung turun dari mobil yang disusul oleh Sasuke. Dan ia berjalan perlahan ke arah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang di puncak bukit. Tampak di bawah pohon tersebut ada sebuah nisan dengan bunga melati putih yang sudah kering di atasnya.

"Sensei, aku datang lagi hari ini," ucap Naruto lembut pada nisan itu. "Sensei, hari ini aku membawa tamu spesial untukmu. Dia adalah orang yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku hingga membuatku iri dulu. Hahaha, sensei pasti sudah tahu siapa. Dia baka otouoto sensei," Sasuke merasa sedikit rasa perih mengusik hatinya mendengar panggilan sayang Itachi untuknya. "Sensei, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua. Aku yakin kalian akan butuh privasi," Naruto lalu meninggalkan setangkai melati putih yang masih segar di samping tumpukan melati kering yang lainnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dekat nisan itu.

Sasuke sudah berdiri dalam diam selama 15 menit di dekat nisan anikinya sejak ditinggal Naruto. Ia tidak berbicara sedikit pun dan hanya memandang nanar batu nisan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit melihat gundukan tanah dan batu nisan itu. Ia membayangkan anikinya berada di dalam sana tanpa ia ketahui selama tiga tahun.

Selama tiga tahun ia merasa kesepian karena anikinya tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, dan rasa kesepian itu hampir menjadi kebencian saat ia mengira anikinya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan melupakan dirinya. Namun ia salah. Anikinya tidak pernah melupakannya, terbukti dari ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi selalu bicara tentang dirinya pada Naruto. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anikinya telah berada dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya selama tiga tahun tanpa ia ketahui, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Hai aniki," dua kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah lama berdiam diri terasa bergetar dalam pendengarannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Tch, maaf aku tidak tahu kabarmu selama tiga tahun ini," bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, tertekuklah kedua kakinya dan ia terjatuh di samping makam sang kakak dengan berurai mata.

Kata maaf terus terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Rasa sesak dan sakit di hatinya telah tumpah dengan air mata. Namun belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sesal yang ada di hatinya. Menyesal karena ia selalu saja percaya pada ucapan ayahnya yang merupakan pembunuh sang kakak. Menyesal karena ia tak pernah mencoba untuk mencari tahu kabar sang kakak dan terus bersikap egois dengan hanya menunggu untuk dihubungi. Menyesal, sebab ia baru tahu sekarang. Ia baru tahu bila anikinya tersayang telah pergi dari dunia fana ini selama tiga tahun, dan selama tiga tahun itu ia terus menyalahkan kakaknya yang tak pernah memberi kabar.

Hari itu, hari dimana kenyataan telah menampakkan wujudnya di depan si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam di atas makam kakaknya tersayang.

Lama ia menangis dalam diam, hingga ia merasa ada yang menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar pada satu sandaan yang hangat dan begitu menenangkan jiwanya yang terasa kacau saat itu. Dan ia tidak menolak sandaran itu, sebaliknya ia mempererat cengkramannya pada sandaran tersebut.

Semilir angin musim panas, pepohonan di atas bukit, dan nisan sang kakak telah menjadi saksi dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke memuntahkan semua duka di hatinya. Hari itulah hari dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mendekapnya lembut.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan tinggal di sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin pada Sasuke yang sedang melihat-lihat apartemen kecil yang baru saja di sewanya. Apartemen itu termasuk lumayan untuk ditinggali seorang diri oleh Sasuke. Apartemen itu terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang televisi, dan satu dapur tanpa ruang makan.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa terus menginap di tempatmu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja sih. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi kau beruntung sekali, ayahmu tidak memblokir kartu kredit dan kartu ATMmu. Dulu sensei sih sampai dikejar-kejar."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan hari ini," ucap Naruto lalu merapikan sedikit bajunya, pamit pada Sasuke yang mengantarkannya sampai di pintu apartemen, dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah kota setelah ia meninggalkan apartemen kecil itu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang televisi di apartemen itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat semua peristiwa-peristiwa tak terduga yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Pindah sekolah di musim panas, bertemu dengan Naruto yang tidak suka disentih lelaki, tapi ia malah mendapati gadis itu tengah bermesraan di atap sekolah yang berujung ia menjadi incaran gadis itu. Lalu ia yang membalas Naruto dengan melecehkan gadis itu dan melanggar pesan anikinya yang selalu memintanya untuk menghargai perempuan, fakta yang mengejutkannya bahwa Naruto mengenal Itachi, dan kenyataan akan anikinya yang telah tiada dan disebabkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang sangat ia hormati.

Semua itu memusingkannya.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat keras, melampiaskan rasa pusing yang melandanya akibat permasalahan yang datang silih berganti dengan cepat.

Dan ia pun terlelap tak lama setelahnya.

* * *

Gaara berdiri di ruangan luas dengan gambaran kantor pribadi Namikaze senior. Di depannya, duduk dengan penuh kharismatik sosok Namikaze senior yang merupakan ayah kandungnya. Namikaze Minato. "Jadi, apa lagi yang direncanakan anak itu sekarang?" ia bertanya dengan nada khas seorang pemimpin. Tak peduli bila yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok anaknya sendiri.

"Aku masih belum tahu. Dia terus beralasan karena dia mirip 'dia'." Gaara menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Mencoba untuk melakukan adu kharisma dengan sang Namikaze senior.

Namikaze senior itu tampak menghela napas lelah atau mungkin bosan, "seharusnya anak itu berada dalam perawatan Tsunade-sensei. Dia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan."

"Naruto tidak gila. Dia hanya merasa kesepian, dan mencari pelampiasan di luar sana," suara Gaara mungkin datar saat mengucapkannya, namun jelas setiap katanya mengandung amarah yang sangat tinggi.

"Menurutmu dia normal dengan kelakuannya yang seperti gadis murahan untuk mencari kasih sayang dari orang yang sudah tidak ada?"

'Karena kau!' batin Gaara dengan mata berkilat. 'Kau yang sudah merebut sosok ibu darinya!'

"Yang jelas adikku tidak gila. Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyakitinya, terlebih mencoba untuk menahannya dan membawanya pada Tsunade-sensei," ucap Gaara dengan nada rendah, penuh ancaman.

Minato hanya menatapnya datar, "anak itu hanya akan membawa kekacauan dalam perang ini. Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tidak mau terhina lagi karenanya. Sudah cukup anak itu membuatku malu dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tidakkah kau sadar itu adalah salahmu ayah? Kau adalah ayahnya, harusnya kau lebih prihatin padanya. Dia hanyalah korban dari perang ini. Perang antara kau dan Uchiha itu, lalu mengapa harus ibu dan adikku yang kau jadikan korban? Andai saja waktu itu kau mau menanggalkan posisimu sebagai seorang Namikaze dan menunjukkan sisi dirimu sebagai seorang ayah semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Ibu masih aka nada bersama kami, dan Naruto tidak perlu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dia pasti masih tersenyum dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki!" suara Gaara menggelegar di ruangan itu. Kemarahan benar-benar menguasainya.

Ia muak, ia muak dengan sikap arogan sang ayah yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar dan tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan ibu dan adiknya telah menjadi korban kearoganan sang ayah. Dan ia sudah berjanji di makam ibunya, tidak akan ia biarkan adiknya, satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya yang paling berharga menjadi korban untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jaga bicaramu Namikaze Gaara!" bila suara Gaara menggelegar dan menakutkan, maka suara rendah sang ayah lebih menakutkan dan penuh ancaman. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau merendahkan diriku di hadapan Uchiha itu. Lebih baik kau perhatikan adikmu, agar tidak berbuat kekacauan yang dapat mencoreng nama Namikaze."

'Blam!'

Gaara meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu ruangan sang ayah.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti adikku lagi, ayah.'

**_oOOOo_**

**Ichizuki Ren**

**_oOOOo_**

"_**Niichan, Niichan! Temani aku ke festival sekolah ya? Aku bosan sama pengawal terus."**_

"_**Iya. Memangnya kapan?"**_

"_**Yay! Naru sayang niichan! Besok, seharian penuh main sama niichan."**_

"_**Iya, iya."**_

"_**Niichan, ibu! Ibu, pingsan gara-gara aku. Niichan, gara-gara aku, gara-gara tubuhku kotor aku membunuh ibu. Semua salahku niichan!"**_

"_**Niichan, kakak harus operasi, tapi mereka tidak mau mengoperasinya. Ayah melarang mereka menolong kakak. Hiks, tolong aku niichan aku sangat mencintai kakak!**_

"_**Ayah, aku mohon tolong kakak ayah! Aku mohon. Ayah, aku mohon akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu ayah. Aku mohon tolong kakak. Niichan bicaralah pada ayah, minta dia menyelamatkan kakak. Ayah, aku mohon. Niichan tolong aku niichan…"**_

"_**Niichan, kakak pergi. Kakak sudah pergi. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakak. Aku membunuh ibu, dan sekarang aku membunuh kakak. Semua ini salahku niichan! Ibu, kakak, semuanya gara-gara aku niichan."**_

"_**Mulai sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Seumur hidup, aku akan membenci Uchiha dan Namikaze. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua! Akan kuhancurkan!"**_

"_**Adikmu sudah mati!"**_

Kilas balik kejadian masa lalu itu semakin menyakitkan Gaara. "Naru…"

* * *

Sebuket bunga mawar putih segar, gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang melambangkan kesucian, dan sepasang cincin emas putih tampak rapi tergantung di lemari berwarna putih itu. Dan seorang gadis dengan iris biru safir, memandangnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Seminggu lagi kakak. Seminggu lagi saja. Tunggulah aku," bisiknya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

**TBC

* * *

**

"**Naruto, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengikatku?"**

"**Kau ingin mendengar sebuah kisah? Kisah tentang pembalasan Juliet yang kehilangan romeo di depan matanya."**

"**Mauku? Mauku adalah kembalikan kakak padaku!"**

"**Apa kau sudah gila? Yang sudah mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali!"**

"**Kalau begitu kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau membunuh kak Itachi?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**hai guys, finally gue bisa juga ngelanjutin nih fic. well, ni belum chap terakhir. and buat miss LADY, yang kemarin itu emang bukan flashback yang sebenarnya. itu cuma semacam kilas balik bayang2 masa lalu Gaara and Naruto. and buat the real flashback, gue rencana buat di chap depan. okeh, hope u still like it...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Juliet's Revenge by Ren Ichizuki**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gadis berambut pirang itu baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ke halam sekolahnya ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba saja menghadang langkahnya. Ia pun terpaku sejenak pada mobil tersebut. Namun keterpakuan itu langsung menghilang kala ia menyadari siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Dengan wajah tenang ia menatap pada kaca jendela mobil di posisi belakang. Seolah ia mampu menembus ketebalan kaca itu dan mengintimidasi dia yang duduk dengan angkuh di dalam sana.

Beberapa orang yang melihat hal ini tak urung langsung mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ke dalam bangunan sekolah. Bahkan, satpam pun tak berani mendekat.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan sosok yang berada di kursi belakang itu turun dan langsung berdiri angkuh di hadapan Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Berani sekali kau meracuni pikiran anakku," suara berat dari pria berumur di hadapannya terdengar. Namun Naruto malah semakin berani menatap mata hitam miliknya sembari menyeringai.

"Aku tidak meracuninya. Hanya mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya," Naruto berujar lirih, namun nadanya tetap menantang.

Pria di hadapannya tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam. "Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya, atau kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu akan terulang padamu, pelacur."

Telinga Naruto memanas mendengar panggilan itu untuknya. Bayang-bayang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu seolah kembali terputar dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang diporakpondakan oleh lima orang lelaki yang tak ia kenal satu pun. Tubuhnya gemetar, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan demi satu rencana.

"Dalam pandanganmu mungkin aku hanyalah seorang pelacur. Tapi bagaimana deanga pandangan kedua anakmu? Apa kau tahu, mereka menganggapku sebagai malaikat. Suci, tak bernoda."

"Kh, jangan melucu di hadapanku. Itachi memang sudah buta karena merelakan nyawanya untukmu. Tapi, tidak akan aku biarkan kau mempengaruhi Sasuke juga," pria yang merupakan ayah Sasuke itu berujar dingin.

Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi menantangnya meski hatinya seras tertusuk-tusuk mendengar nama Itachi disebut. Lalu dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan Fugaku, ia berujar, "aku sangat tahu kau menyayangi Sasuke melebihi rasa sayangmu padanya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku melenyapkannya saja? Aku penasaran-"

PLAKK!

Tanpa diduga Naruto, Fugaku menamparnya dengan segenap kekuatan tangannya. Membuat Naruto langsung terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

"AYAH!"

Suara itu tampak marah. Namun Fugaku tak jua berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi anaknya. Melainkan menatap Naruto yang tengah menyeringai di balik rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya pelan sembari membantu gadis itu untuk bangun. Dan kemarahannya langsung menguar saat melihat pipi mulus gadis itu telah memerah dan membengkak. Bahkan ada setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia pun menatap marah pada sosok ayahnya.

"Sekarang aku yang membelanya. Apa ayah juga akan membunuhku seperti ayah membunuh aniki?" tanyanya.

"…."

"Apakah kehormatan yang diperoleh dengan menghancurkan orang-orang yang tidak berdosa begitu penting bagimu? Kenapa aku merasa tidak mengenalmu, ayah?"

"…."

Kesal dengan pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung dijawab, Sasuke pun segera menarik Naruto untuk meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih tetap diam.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Namun pertanyaannya tak mendapat respon berarti.

Bingung dengan sikap diam Naruto, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya -yang sejak tadi sibuk mencari handuk bersih- ke arah gadis itu. Dan pemandangan itu membuatnya trenyuh. Gadis itu tampak diam dengan fokus yang tak pasti ke arah jendela ruang kesehatan. Mata birunya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan saat Sasuke mendekat, ia melihat genangan air mata yang siap terjatuh kapan saja bila gadis itu mengedipkan matanya.

Tes tes tes

Satu demi satu bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari iris safir miliknya. Dan semakin lama semakin deras, seolah-olah Sasuke melihat langit yang sedang menangis di dalam iris safir itu. Namun yang membuatnya takjub adalah gadis itu hanya diam. Sedikitpun ia tidak terisak. Ia hanya diam dalam tangisnya.

Memberanikan diri, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah tan itu. Dan sikapnya itu ditanggapi dengan tatapan Naruto yang mengarah padanya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat tangannya balas digenggam tangan Naruto. Dan mengarahkannya ke pipinya. Ia meletakkan tangan Sasuke di pipinya, sembari memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tangan putih itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Ia membiarkan saja gadis itu bersikap demikian, dengan harapan kesedihannya yang tak ia pahami dapat menghilang. Namun keterdiamannya berubah menjadi keterpakuan saat dilihatnya mata itu membuka dan menampilkan iris biru yang terlihat berbeda baginya.

"Kakak," Naruto memanggil pemuda yang ia genggam tangannya. Pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Air matanya semakin luruh terjatuh saat melihat senyuman yang begitu damai disunggingkan oleh pemuda itu. Tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya lebih lama lagi, ia segera memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dan menangis terisak di dadanya.

"Kakak… kakak…. kakak…. Hiks…."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar panggilan itu. Ia pun sadar, bahwa yang dilihat gadis yang tengah memeluknya ini bukanlah dia. Melainkan seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi incaran gadis itu. Seseorang yang menjadi penyebab dirinya terlibat masalah dan mengetahui realita kejam yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Sementara Sasuke merenungi dirinya yang lagi-lagi ditatap sebagai orang lain, Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam alam khayalnya yang entah sampai di mana. Baginya kini, yang terpenting adalah bisa menumpahkan kegundahannya pada pemuda yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Menumpahkan rasa sakit yang ia tanggung di hatinya…

Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang menyiksanya…

Dan menumpahkan rasa sesak akibat dendam mendalam yang ia simpan pada semua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Menciptakan lubang hitam yang menelan semua kebahagiaannya. Dan menjadi sumber kepahitan yang ia alami. Menciptakan kesakitan mendalam dalam tubuh dan hatinya.

"Kakak, aku merindukanmu, kak…"

"…."

"Kakak…."

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu, kak…"

Sungguh Sasuke tak sanggup lagi mendengar itu semua. Emosi terasa menggelapkan pikirannya, dan ia pun segera menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang. "Kak- hmpph…"

Sasuke membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tak ingin mendengar panggilan itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia menekan tubuh gadis. Dan secara perlahan merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mulai kembali dari alam khayalnya terbelalak kaget menyadari posisinya saat ini. Berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke yang sudah merangkak di atasnya, dengan mulut Sasuke yang bermain di lehernya.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya saat ia merasa tak kuasa bergerak. Bayang-bayang tiga tahun yang lalu kembali berputar dalam pandangannya. Tubuh kecilnya, lima orang pria, baju yang koyak, teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan, tawa iblis, dan tubuh yang hancur bersama suara yang tak mampu lagi ia teriakkan…

"TIDAAAKKKK! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! LEPASSS!"

Teriakan itu serta merta menyadarkan Sasuke yang tengah buta dalam emosinya. Segera saja ia menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia mendekat pada tubuh yang masih terbaring dengan pakaian yang berantakan itu, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah tubuh yang seolah telah kehilangan jiwanya. Matanya kosong, dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Betapa pemandangan itu telah berhasil menciptakan simfoni yang menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama bagi Sasuke, yang menyadari bahwa ia lah yang menyababkan visual yang mengenaskan itu tersaji di depan matanya.

Ia pun mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan gadis itu seraya ber, kata dengan nada penuh sesal, "Naruto, maaf…. aku-"

Plak!

Tubuh itu serta merta bangun dan menepis tangan pucat yang menyentuhnya. Dan dengan perlahan ia menjaga jarak dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maaf aku…"

"Pergi…." Suaranya serak dan lirih. Menambah luka sayatan baru di hati Sasuke.

"Naru-"

"Pergi…. Aku mohon, tinggalkan aku. Pergi…. Jangan mendekat…. Aku mohon pergilah… hiks….hiks…."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke melangkah mundur saat ia merasa takkan mampu berbicara dengan baik bila gadis itu masih dalam keadaan kacau. "Maaf," ia berujar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisakan Naruto yang terjatuh di atas lantai dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya.

* * *

Lima hari berlalu setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Dan selama lima hari itu pula Naruto tak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun. Ketidakhadirannya membuat Sasuke merasakan kecemasan mendalam. Bagaimana tidak, bila pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu diakhiri dengan perbuatan tidak senonohnya yang membuat gadis itu menangis dalam kekacauan pikirannya.

Ia telah bertanya pada ketua kelasnya, Hyuuga Neji. Namun pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan ditambah ultimatum agar ia tak berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu. Sungguh jawaban yang sangat mengesalkan di telinga dan matanya.

Tak menyerah, ia mencoba untuk bertanya pada Matsuri, namun jawaban gadis itu mengejutkannya dan juga sama mengecewakannya.

"_Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain memang sangat akrab, namun dia sedikit pun tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada kami. Meski pun terlihat ramah, sesungguhnya dalam berteman dia membangun tembok tinggi untuk memisahkan kami dan dirinya. Aku pernah mencoba menanyakannya padanya, tapi dia hanya bilang semua yang dilakukannya untuk keselamatan kami. Aku sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar ada untuknya, tapi dia sendiri yang membangun tembok itu."_

Sasuke bahkan masih ingat bagaimana gadis berambut coklat itu hampir menangis saat memberinya jawaban.

Tak punya cara lain, ia pun akhirnya melirik pada rencana yang paling terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

Berkunjung ke rumah gadis itu.

Rencana yang sebenarnya ia harapkan untuk tidak melakukannya. Sebab, ia masih merasa tidak enak dan masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Namun, rasa khawatir dan penasaran pun menjadi pendorong yang lebih kuat dibanding rasa bersalahnya yang menjadi penghalang jalan.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lebih lama lagi bagi Sasuke untuk segera melaksanakan rencananya itu. Sebab ia telah berada di sepan rumah yang ditinggali Naruto hanya dalam waktu setengah jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Tangannya tampak ragu menekan bel yang berada di samping gerbang rumah milik kediaman Uzumaki itu. Terkadang tangannya sudah menyentuh bel, namun tak jua ia menekannya untuk memberitahu si empunya rumah bila ia berada di tempat itu.

Dan setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia masih setia berdiri dengan keraguan yang begitu hebat mendera pikirannya di depan gerbang rumah itu. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bila sepasang iris biru tengah memperhatikannya.

"Sudah lama?"

Suara itu jelas sangat mengejutkannya. Dengan sangat out of character ia berbalik dan memandang dalam diam gadis yang telah lama ia cari itu.

Tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka hanya diam dan saling memandang. Hingga mata Sasuke menangkap bungkusan yang dibawa gadis itu.

Melati putih…

"Kau mengunjungi aniki?" pertanyaan itu terdengar tidak yakin. Antara menanyakan apakah gadis itu telah mengunjungi sang kakak, atau akan mengunjunginya.

"Aku baru saja pulang," jawab gadis itu singkat. Dan ia segera melangkah ke arah Sasuke untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa, lalu kembali naik ke mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**-ooOOOoo-**

**Ichizuki Ren**

**-ooOOOoo-**

"Ada apa mencariku?" gadis itu bertanya lagi setelah mereka berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar pemuda Uchiha di depannya meminta maaf. "Untuk?"

"Perbuatanku saat terakhir kali kita bertemu sudah sangat keterlaluan," Sasuke menjawab dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati dalam memilih kata.

Naruto yang sudah paham hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan pada diri pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. "Sejak kejadian itu kau tidak pernah muncul di sekolah. Aku merasa sangat menyesal dengan perbuatanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tak apa. Lupakan saja," ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Tapi-"

"Salahku juga. Memandangmu sebagai orang lain. Aku juga minta maaf," sela Naruto cepat.

"…."

"…."

Kebisuan pun menyelimuti mereka yang sama-sama terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit gadis itu di dapur, berkutat dengan entah-apa. Yang jelas saat ia kembali, dua gelas minuman dingin telah tersaji di atas nampan yang ia bawa. Ia pun memberikan satu minuman berwarna merah muda pada Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menikmati segelas minuman berwarna kuning.

"Minumlah, itu minuman kesukaanmu kan? Itachi-sensei pernah bilang padaku," ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera mengambil gelas di hadapannya dan menuangkan minuman tersebut ke dalam mulutnya yang memang terasa kering sejak tadi. Saat menikmati minuman itu lah, Sasuke merasa mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya tersebut.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan," Naruto menjawab dengan santai. Seolah tak pernah ada masalah di antara mereka berdua.

"Pemuda berambut dan bermata yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu, apakah dia aniki?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi dan mengabaikan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Sebab ia yakin, tanpa menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya pun gadis di hadapannya pasti mengerti.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam dan terus memandangnya yang tengah berkeringat dingin. "Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri kemari kalau memang sakit," sahut Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Ukh," Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa makin berat. "Tadi, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi- apa kau menaruh sesuatu di minumanku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bertanya curiga pada gadis pirang yang masih tenang di hadapannya.

"Hanya obat tidur."

Tiga kata terakhir itulah yang diingat Sasuke sebelum kegelapan memeluknya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah ambruk pun tersenyum miris. Dan lagi-lagi air mata terjatuh dari iris birunya yang indah. Ia lalu berdiri dan mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke yang lelap akibat obat tidur yang ia campurkan dalam minuman pemuda itu.

"Seperti ucapannya. Meski terlihat dingin, kau sangatlah lugu. Maaf ya, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, otouto-chan."

* * *

"_Hanya obat tidur."_

"_Seperti ucapannya. Meski terlihat dingin, kau sangatlah lugu. Maaf ya, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, otouto-chan."_

Suara itu terdengar mendengung di telinga Sasuke. Dan saat ia merasa ada yang membuat matanya tidak nyaman, ia pun mengerjapkan matanya.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah lampu yang sangat terang menyinari ruangan itu. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti gereja kecil yang telah dihias dengan pernak-pernik khas pernikahan.

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, dirinya yang mengenakan tuxedo resmi dan terikat erat di lantai ruangan tersebut, tepat di depan altar. Ditambah lagi ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ia sadari sebagai Naruto tengah berlutut dengan khusyuk di altar tersebut dalam balutan wedding dress yang sangat indah.

"Naruto, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengikatku?" tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak. Mengusik kekhusyukan do'a gadis ayu di hadapannya.

Gadis itu pun berbalik, dan menatapnya tanpa senyum.

"Kau ingin mendengar sebuah kisah? Kisah tentang pembalasan Juliet yang kehilangan romeo di depan matanya."

**TBC**

* * *


End file.
